


Lovely Elf Bards & Ale Part 2

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Where Jaskier is an elf and everything else is pretty much the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: The smutty continued version of Geralt x Elf Jaskier's first meeting.The door patched itself back together, swinging to a close and the lock flipping shut."Hm. Nice touch." Geralt offered."I took the liberty of sealing it so we won't be disturbed. Or heard. " His white teeth flashed in a smile, fingers working on the buckles of Geralt's shoulder armour."I was actually looking forward to making you scream."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578793
Comments: 16
Kudos: 604





	Lovely Elf Bards & Ale Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rushing to get a bunch of fics done before next week, cause I won't have as much time then.
> 
> I hope these are still good ^^ feel free to throw some requests at me, I'll do my best to get them ❤️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The trip to Geralt's room was a troubling one involving too many stairs and people in the way. Jaskier tripped on the last stair, yelling as he fell towards the wooden floor ready to eat splinters. The witcher caught the back of his collar, roughly hauling him up and pushing him down the hall. Jaskier fumbled with the key Geralt gave him, fingers not following his brain's instructions as well as he wanted them to.

"Move." The witcher pushed him to the side, kicking the door to break through the flimsy lock.

Jaskier's jaw dropped, eyes wide as he gawked at the door, "You can't just do that!"

"I'll pay for it later."

He tossed his bags onto a rickety chair, turning to bark at the elf to come inside. Jaskier quickly stepped over the broken planks, scowling at the door that wouldn't properly close. It wasn't that big of a problem but he really didn't want to be disturbed. Geralt was pulling him close by one wrist then and the elf focused his attention on him. His free hand still curled behind his back, fingers twisting as his lips murmured a spell against Geralt's mouth.

The door patched itself back together, swinging to a close and the lock flipping shut.

"Hm. Nice touch." Geralt offered.

"I took the liberty of sealing it so we won't be disturbed. Or heard. " His white teeth flashed in a smile, fingers working on the buckles of Geralt's shoulder armour. 

"I was actually looking forward to making you scream."

Jaskier took a surprised breath, fingers stilling on the clasps as looked up at the witcher through his lashes. Geralt's face was as stoic as ever, mouth pulled into a thin line and eyebrows set in a slight glare. His eyes shone in the dark room, two orbs of molten lava strained on Jaskier's small face. The elf's lips curled into a sly smile as he stepped closer, lifting himself up on his tiptoes until his nose pressed against Geralt's.

His lips parted and a pink tongue darted out to flick playfully at Geralt's lips.

"I wouldn't object to that, you know. Since you love my voice that much."

The witcher's eyes moved to Jaskier's mouth and then back to his eyes, allowing the cunning little bard a small smile of his own. He placed a hand on Jaskier's back, fingers spreading and guiding the elf closer yet. The distance between their mouths closed and bard happily melted into the kiss. His hands continued their job on Geralt's armour while the witcher's hands occupied themselves with Jaskier's lean form. 

"Why do you wear so many layers?" Jaskier whined, the shoulder pieces finally dropping to the floor. 

"To stay alive." Geralt growled against his lips. 

_Oh, thank the gods for that_ , Jaskier thought. A shiver ran down his spine, Geralt's fingers dipping into the curves of his back as they made their way down. Another whine escaped his mouth as the witcher tugged his tunic from the belt. Bare fingers trailed over his hip, pushing the fabric up to reveal more soft flesh. Jaskier didn't even notice Geralt removing his gloves. With them gone he could feel more; feel the fine hairs dusting Jaskier's skin, the heat that radiated of him and the way his skin crawled with goosebumps the rougher Geralt's fingers were. 

Jaskier's hands made it into Geralt's shirt, the last armour piece falling from Geralt's chest. He kicked it away, fingers gripping Jaskier firmly to him. The elf ran his hands up the witcher's torso, revelling in the amount of muscle he found there. It flexed beneath the pads of his fingers as they travelled to Geralt's chest and curled into the hairs there. He never liked a lot of body hair but this right here was something else. 

Geralt's hands dipped lower to his behind, fingers gentle until they reached the curve at his thighs. The witcher grabbed at his arse, squeezing it as he moved his hips. Jaskier's knees almost buckled, a breathy moan escaping his throat as their hips met. His nails scraped at Geralt's chest, clawing for something to hold on to as he was guided towards a small cot. The backs of his knees hit its edge and he toppled onto the bed, breathing harshly and green eyes blown wide open. 

Geralt yanked his shirt over his head and kicked his wet boots off in a flash, because honestly, Jaskier doesn't remember even seeing them get taken off. He has to fight himself to not ogle the bare chested witcher, his nervous fingers fighting to get the strings of his tunic loose. Geralt's fingers covered his, stroking them softly. Then his hands were roughly shoved away and the tunic shrieked as it was ripped right down the middle. 

Geralt's mouth covered his, denying him of any protests as he all but sucked the life from him. Jaskier's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer until the witcher was straddling him. Teeth nipped at Jaskier's lips, a poisonous tongue swiping across the tiny blood drops to soothe them. The elf moaned, bruised lips feverishly kissing the witcher back and his tongue insistently pressing into Geralt's mouth. 

The witcher's hands left delicious, blooming bruises down his body, fingers stroking him and blunt nails scraping at his skin. The hands stopped to anchor themselves on Jaskier's hips, thumbs pressing the bone as his hips were forced into the bed. He cried out, opening his legs and kicking at Geralt's feet until the witcher gave in and laid down between his legs. The elf purred happily, streaks of blue energy escaping his fingers to run across Geralt's back in bolts of electricity. 

" _Fuck_." 

Jaskier grind up against Geralt's hip, his legs doing their best to hook around Geralt's thighs. 

"How long's it been?" Geralt breathed into his mouth. 

"Too long." The elf moaned, sucking air greedily into his lungs. 

His head fell back against the bed, the witcher's mouth dragging across his jaw and ear, sending pinpricks through his nerves. Geralt nipped at a sharp tipped ear, drawing it into his mouth to lap at the blushing tip. With the elf distracted, his free hand found its way to Jaskier's trousers. His mouth kissed a line down the elf's neck, teeth dragging across the jumping pulse, his fingers pulling Jaskier's belt open. 

"Oh. _Oh_ , _gods_." Jaskier's fingers dug into Geralt's shoulders, his back arching to push himself into Geralt's hand. 

Geralt kissed bruises across the bard's chest, sucking until he was covered in multiple splotches of red and purple. Not that the elf noticed at all, his eyes screwed shut and all his attention on the fingers curling around his length. Geralt's hands were large and rough, easily wrapping around him entirely. He bucked into the touch, stomach in a tight knot that threatened to snap every time Geralt did that fucking thing with his thumb. 

"I'm going to make a bad name for myself tonight." Jaskier choked out. 

"Hm?" Geralt pulled his mouth away. 

"I can, _ah_ , I'm not far from done." He grit his teeth. 

"So let go." 

"But-" 

"Let go." 

Geralt tightened his grip, thumb sliding across the leaking head and his pace increasing. Jaskier's throat closed in, room spinning and his vision erupting into bright spots swimming across a black sea. One of his hands grabbed at Geralt's wrist but he kept the harsh pace, sending Jaskier into elation far quicker than he thought he would. The bard let out a string of curses, body curling up into Geralt's. 

" _Oh-Fuck_! G-Geralt- _nnh_!" 

Geralt watched him as he came. How his ears pulled back closer to his head, how his mouth formed a small 'oh', how his back arched and his shoulders tensed and released. His pale face wore a blooming red, spreading up his ears and down his neck like wildfire. Geralt shuddered, dick throbbing in his trousers with the pretty elf spasming beneath him. 

"Fucking hell. I wish I met you earlier." Jaskier rasped, pushing himself up on his elbows with a lopsided grin. 

Geralt removed his hands from the elf's pants, wiping it on the pieces of torn shirt with a hum. Jaskier pushed him back shakily, doing his best to slip out from his spot underneath the witcher. Geralt caught his arm, helping him up. The elf hummed, basking in the warm and glowy sensation thrumming throughout his body. With a quivering hand he pressed against Geralt's stomach, prompting the witcher to lay down. 

"So. Can I return the favour?" He beamed up at Geralt, fingers crawling up the witcher's muscled thighs. 

"Can you?" Geralt countered. 

"My mouth is good for more than just singing." Another sinful little wink. 

Geralt's fingers traced the elf's cheek as he knelt between Geralt's legs, eyes dropping down to the witcher's tight pants. His tongue swiped at the fabric and Geralt's hand moved to tangle in the long hair at the back of Jaskier's head. His fingers fisted the silky strands, holding the elf-bard firmly in place. 

_"Then work your magic, little elf."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
